jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Wiki Policies
At JD: Meant to Be Wiki, we require everyone to follow some rules. Everyone met up, and our rules had been made up! So, here are the rules! Swearing * Swearing is not allowed on the wiki anywhere. If you swear, you will get a one week block. ** If you keep doing it, you will get a five week block. ** You may only swear with uncensored words on private messaging in the Chat room. Uncensored profanities on public message will earn you a three day chat ban. (For more information, go to JD: Meant To Be Wiki: Chat Rules.) ** Calling people names, or insulting, is allowed until the target issues a complaint. Bullying * If you bully users, you will receive a warning. ** If you keep bullying, you will receive a block. ** We have a strict policy about bullying people with conditions or diseases (Autism, ADHD, ADD, Epilepsy, Cancer, etc.) You get an infinite block and we will report you to Wikia staff. Age Limit and Immaturity * Here, the users on the wiki don't care about your age, as long as you are mature enough. If you are not, you will receive a warning. ** However, if you are immature on multiple occasions, you then receive a block that varies from three days to three years. Records * As this wiki has users from Just Dance Wiki, we will look at your records. If we see anything bad, you will be blocked for the same amount of time. Sockpuppetry * Sockpuppetry is not allowed on the wiki or the chat. If you create a sockpuppet account after you've been blocked, your time is expanded for five years and the account will be blocked infinitely. Dangerous Files * We are completely strict about dangerous files (scary images, flashing images, etc.) If you do this, you will be blocked for a week. Badge Farming * Badge farming is when you edit only for badges. Doing this will earn you a warning. Inappropriate Names and Pictures * Creating an inappropriate name and/or uploading an inappropriate picture will get you a block. Chat * You may ask somebody to join chat, but please do it on one message only so you don't clog up their message wall. * This has a chat page of its own, Chat Rules. Administrators, Chat Moderators, and Rollback * We will not allow people to force administrators to promote them by bribes, knives, anything. You receive a three-day block if you oppose. False Information * You are only allowed to edit the page with info if it's been confirmed by the main cast members. If it hasn't been confirmed, come back in one month. Pages * You are not allowed to make a page without admin's permission. If you create three pages without a permit, you will receive a warning. Continuing this cycle will earn you a one week block. * If a page is deleted, you may not ever remake it. If you do, you receive a block for two hours. Songs * As for the song pages, you cannot post explicit lyrics. Who to ask for help If someone's harrassing you, being rude or you just have any questions, message our administration team. Our admins are: ChristinaGrimmieLove, JohnJD1302, TheEmmaShow, Melody Phoenix, AlyssaTheMusicGeek and PinkStar19. That is all Enjoy your time! Category:Help